JP-2010-106740-A describes a high-pressure fuel supply pump in which a low-pressure fuel chamber in the upper part of the pump is equipped with a damper as a low-pressure pulsation reducing mechanism. A cup-shaped cover is mounted on the top of the damper and is joined to the pump housing.    Patent Literature 1: JP-2010-106740-A